La revolución de las parejas Capitulo 5
by Ashery24
Summary: Te gusta el Yaoi. Te gustan las parejas secundarias/raras/crack. Pues esta es tu colección. Esta es tu revolución. Capitulo 5: HeraXArata


Vaya solo tengo algo que decir. Menuda rapidez con este fic juro que prácticamente se me ha escrito solo. Y casi lo publico sin titulo X/D

**-¿Que es "La revolución de las parejas"?:** Es una colección de one-shots(clasificados en capítulos) Yaois independientes con la única relación de que SOLO son de parejas secundarias/raras y/o crack.

**-Capitulo:** 5/¿35?(aproximadamente)

**-Titulo:** Nunca te abandonaré, Arata

**-Pareja:** Hera/Arata

**-Parejas secundarias:** Sugimori/Arata

**-Summary:** Arata esta enamorado de Sugimori pero nunca ha podido demostrárselo. Con el apoyo y la ayuda de Hera, Arata intentara conquistarle sin saber que Hera le ama y solo le quiere para él.

**-¿Es secundaria, rara o directamente crack?:**Rara

**-Como se me ocurrió esta pareja:** Bueno estaba leyendo el capítulo 28 de Facebook a lo Inazuma de Belu-Saku y me enamore del HeraXArata que se inventa Narukami~. Y como dice Atsuishi: "Por. Favor. Fic. De. Eso. Ya". Y tenia que escribirlo...¡Tenia que hacerlo!. Le pedí a Belu-Saku si me dejaba y dijo que si así que no es plagio. Por cierto gracias Belu~

**-Advertencias:** Yaoi(chicoxchico), posible OOC(out of character/fuera de personaje), Homofobia

**-Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece todo es de level-5, las dos canciones tampoco son mías sino que son de Metro Station y la idea original es de Belu-Saku.

**-Notas extras:**  
1:En cursiva pensamientos  
2: Historia triste y deprimente. Tengan pañuelos a mano.

* * *

She's just a friend, you see  
(Ella solo es una amiga, lo ves)

You always agree  
(Siempre estas de acuerdo)

You know, I lie  
(Lo sabes, miento)

But you still trust me  
(Pero sigues confiando en mí)

And you believed, in so much hope  
(Y confiaste, en esa esperanza)

But I'm the one, that let you go  
(Pero yo soy el indicado, que te deja ir)

Canción:Now That We're Done  
Grupo: Metro Station

* * *

-¡Que no me gusta Sugimori!-grito Arata antes de pegar un portazo que resonó en todo el edificio donde se hospedaban los miembros del Neo Japan

Ya estaba harto. Hacia tiempo que todos los miembros del Neo Japan habían hablado de que equipo venían, como se llevaban con sus compañeros...para conocerse algo mejor entre ellos. Parecía una conversación inocente hasta que Narukami había exclamado que parecía muy cercano a Sugimori. Y desde entonces no habían parado.

Se encerró en su habitación antes de dejarse caer contra la cama. Lágrimas de frustración y rabia se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas debido a los comentarios de sus compañeros. Lágrimas que poco a poco se convirtieron en unas de tristeza y desesperación. Porque tenían razón. A el le gustaba Sugimori pero, por desgracia, él solo le veía como un amigo. Y lo peor es que él estaba de acuerdo con aquello y no hacia nada para cambiarlo. Nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Arata? Soy yo, Hera-se oyó la voz del castaño desde detrás de la puerta-¿Me dejas pasar?

Sin apenas animo, Arata se levanto de la cama y arrastrando sus pies se dirigió a la puerta. La verdad es que si hubiera sido cualquier otro miembro le hubiera ignorado pero se había hecho gran amigo del ex-jugador del Zeus y le tenia una gran confianza. Por eso le abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo la cara de Hera se transformo en una de extrema preocupación al ver el estado deplorable de su amigo.

-Arata...-murmuro mientras le abrazaba y entraba a la habitación cerrando con su pie. Se sentaron los dos en la cama mientras el pelirosado se deshacía en lágrimas-¿Que ocurre?

Entre sollozos Arata le explico que llevaba desde que había conocido a Sugimori, el primer día de instituto, estaba enamorado de él. Que se había unido al equipo de fútbol por él. Que había conseguido ser amigo suyo rápidamente pero que aquello solo había servido para que entre ellos no hubiera nada. Que tampoco lo habría porque no podía hacer nada.

Le hablo de lo orgulloso que se sintió al ver a Sugimori jugar su propio fútbol durante aquel partido contra el Raimon. Y de lo feliz que le hizo verle avanzar hacia la portería contraria gracias a su pase.

Le hablo de lo mal que se había sentido cuando no pudo evitar que se uniera a los "Dark Emperor". De la angustia que sintió todo aquel tiempo al no saber que le podría pasar. Y del alivio cuando le vio regresar.

Le hablo de que había aceptado unirse al Neo Japan para que Sugimori estuviera orgulloso de él. Para que se fijara en él. Para que le viera.

De lo mucho que le gustaba su sonrisa. Su manera de ser y de hablar. De los pequeños gestos y manías. Ver como regañaba con suavidad algún miembro del Mikage cuando hacia algo mal. Y de como les ayuda a solucionarlo. Lo inmensamente feliz que le hacia estar simplemente a su lado.

Le hablo de todo eso y más mientras se agarraba con desesperación a la camiseta de su amigo. Hera simplemente le susurraba quedamente palabras de consuelo o apoyo mientras acariciaba levemente la cabeza de Arata y sus dedos se perdían entre las hebras rosadas.

No podía soportarlo. Pensar en lo que sufría su Arata por Sugimori le rompía el corazón. Si, SU Arata. Porque el amaba todo del delantero desde que le había visto por primera vez. Si, había sido amor a primera vista. Sonaba cursi pero era verdad. Y pensar que Arata lloraba por alguien que ni si quiera le notaba...le llenaba de rabia.

-¿Estas bien, Hera?-preguntó Arata al fijarse en la mirada sombría del castaño

-Claro que si-replicó Hera con una sonrisa falsa-¿Porque preguntas?

-Por nada-Arata no se lo acababa de creer pero sabia que su amigo tendría una buena razón para no contarle lo que le pasaba

El silencio se adueño de la habitación mientras los dos jugadores seguían abrazados casi sin darse cuenta ya que de una manera o otra aquello les hacia sentir bien.

Arata seguía pensando en Sugimori lo que provocaba en él una sensación agridulce. Por una parte los recuerdos eran agradables por otra eran amargos debido a la indiferencia del portero.  
Hera se estaba debatiendo consigo mismo. Sabia lo que debía hacer pero a la vez no quería ya que él solo deseaba tener a Arata para si.

-Yo te ayudare-dijo Hera. _Ya le he perdido. No me queda otra. Por mucho que quiero que este junto a mi...Deseo aun con mas fuerza que sea feliz_

-¿A que?

-¿A que va a ser?. A conquistar a Sugimori.

-¿En serio, Hera?-preguntó radiante Arata

- Claro. Ven aquí.

Hera los levanto de la cama y empezó a hacer que bailaran en círculos cogidos de la mano. Dio varias vueltas hasta el armario de la habitación.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que tiene el señorito en el armario-dijo con un tono de mayordomo mientras le soltaba las manos y hacia una reverencia algo exagerada.

Arata simplemente río con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el llanto y la risa. Ante la tierna imagen, Hera agradeció estar aun haciendo la reverencia ya que esta ocultaba su creciente sonrojo-_Que lindo esta_-pensó avergonzado

Arata se acerco al armario y lo abrió mientras miraba a Hera esperando a ver que hacia ahora. Hera miro dentro del armario y rebuscando un poco encontró un conjunto que le gusto.

-Bueno, esto es lo que llevaras mañana-dejándolo a un lado- Con mis indicaciones y este lindo conjunto tendrás a Sugimori en el bote en menos de lo que canta un gallo-con un tono algo creído

-Gracias, Hera-abrazándole lleno de alegría

Ante esto Hera solo atino a devolverle el abrazo con las mejillas aun sonrosadas.

Al día siguiente

Hera se encontraba cerca de un parque donde había quedado con Arata para ver que le había dicho Sugimori. Caminaba de un lado para el otro totalmente ansioso. De repente, a su espalda, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo. Con rapidez se giro justo a tiempo para recibir a un lloroso Arata que se había lanzado contra él.

-¿A-Arata?-tartamudeo sorprendido

-He-Hera...el dijo...el dijo que-Arata sollozo-el dijo...dijo qu-que me odiaba. Que-que no se po-podía creer...que había si-sido amigo de un mal-maldito gay-acabo deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

Ante eso Hera sintió como la rabia le recorría. Tenia ganas de ir junto a Sugimori y darle la paliza de su vida. Pero sabia que debía contenerse. Por lo menos de momento.

-Arata, escucha-empezó a decir Hera una vez que Arata se hubo calmado un poco- Olvídale. Si no te ha correspondido es que no te merece y menos después de lo que te ha dicho. Yo...-su voz se corto-Yo siempre seré tu amigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo y nunca te abandonaré. Nadare el océano si hace falta para que seas feliz porque yo...Yo te amo, Arata.

Arata separo la cabeza del pecho del castaño y la levanto para mirarle. Los ojos grises de Hera le miraban con tristeza y amor. Un inmenso amor.

-Hera...yo...

-Lo se-dijo quedamente Hera mientras le abrazaba fuertemente_.Ya se que no me ves como nada mas que un amigo. Que nunca podre entrar en tu corazón para enamorarte. Que nunca seras mio_

Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Hera...

.-.-.

And I'll swim the ocean for you  
(Y nadaré el océano por ti)

The ocean for you  
(El océano por tí)

Whoa, Kelsey  
(Whoa, Kelsey)

And I'll swim the ocean for you  
(Y nadaré el océano por ti)

The ocean for you  
(El océano por tí)

Whoa, Kelsey  
(Whoa, Kelsey)

And you never, ever let me in  
(Y tu nunca, jamas me dejas entrar)

_Let me in_  
_(Dejame entrar)_

And you never, ever let me in  
(Y tu nunca, jamas me dejas entrar)

_Let me in_  
_(Dejame entrar)_

And you never, ever let me in  
(Y tu nunca, jamas me dejas entrar)

_Let me in_  
_( Dejame entrar)_

And you never, ever let me in  
(Y tu nunca, jamas me dejas entrar)

Canción: Kesley  
Grupo: Metro Station

* * *

**-Tus impresiones sobre esta pareja:** La amo. Se va para mi lista de OTPs del Neo Japan-es una lista donde tengo a mis OTPs solo entre miembros del Neo~-

Aun así yo soy mas pro SugimoriXArata. Básicamente porque es la única pareja durante el torneo a la que de verdad se le nota el feeling~ *u*

**-Otros fics de la pareja:** No, que pena :'(

**-Notas finales:** Bueno fic super emo sin final feliz. Me sabe mal pero esta historia no estaba pensada para ser estilo "vivieron felices y comieron perdices".

Y quiero aclarar que a mi Sugimori no me cae mal pero quería hacerlo todo lo triste posible. Aun así se me encogía el corazón mientras escribía esa parte y me tenia que dar ánimos a mi misma para escribirlo y no echarme atrás de lo mal que me sentía ToT. En realidad mientras lo escribía no podía evitar llorar un poco T.T.

En fin sobre las canciones de Metro Station solo puedo decir que es mi grupo favorito y estaba mirando por Youtube títulos de canciones para descargarme y casualmente estas dos me las encontré con subtítulos en español. Fue algo así como una señal de Aphrodi-sama ya que parte de las letras pegaban bien y incluso me plante hacer un song-fic con la de Kesley pero al final decidí que no porque la letra no acaba de pegar con lo que yo tenia en mente para el fic. Aun así parece que la musica me acompaña *feels like Otomura*

Dejo links de los vídeos por si queréis verlos. Tenéis que quitarles los espacios:  
-Now That We're Done: m . youtube watch? v= lHQJ56va4fs  
-Kesley: m . youtube watch? v= WtY9QuFhvT8

También publicare en mi face una mini redacción que escribía cuando esta historia se quedaba bloqueada y que me quedo tan bien que es un desperdicio que se quede abandonada en alguna carpeta random~. Además ahí iré poniendo el avance de mis fics y otras cosas random~. El link en mi perfil.

Reviews anónimos contestados en mi perfil también.


End file.
